


Lavender

by Starkisms



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkisms/pseuds/Starkisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol has been overworking himself, and it worries Baekhyun. So, he confronts Chanyeol about it, but Chanyeol is an idiot, an exhausted idiot, and snaps at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender

The night before had been a mess. A giant mess that inevitably led to a slammed door and a shattered mug (which still had coffee in it unfortunately, so Chanyeol will have to have someone come fix the stain on his wall). Now, now it's morning, and Chanyeol is lying awake in his bed, knees pulled up to his chest, and his hands are slightly shaking. He reaches for his phone, but stops himself. He can't do it, not when he doesn't think he can barely form a sentence.

He wonders what Baekhyun is doing, how he's feeling at that exact moment. Chanyeol knew better than to chase him, he knew Baekhyun needed some space, but what he didn't know was that it would hurt this bad.

Truth is, Chanyeol had been overworking himself. For countless nights he'd stay up far too late working on music or practicing for their schedule, yet he insisted to a worried Baekhyun that he was fine. Baekhyun could see through the dark circles under his eyes and the tired smiles he'd receive, and it broke his heart each day. Yet, Chanyeol was stubborn and kept at it, living off of coffee and sleeping in the van on the way to venues. Baekhyun was at his breaking point, he couldn't stand to see his lover so exhausted, so naturally, he confronted Chanyeol about it. It was probably the worst timing ever, since Chanyeol was working on a song he'd been trying to perfect that entire month. Thus, pent up frustration was released, and tears began to fall.

   "Chanyeol, seriously, give it a rest and go to bed, okay? I'll make you that tea you like and run you a bath, just- please." 

   "Baekhyun, please, I have to finish this, I can't do this right now." Chanyeol said in a monotone voice, like he just flipped a switch inside his brain to help him say the words.

   "Chanyeol, you're tired, you're running on fumes for God's sake. Please, I'm worried about you, you need to stop doing th-"

   "I don't need you breathing down my fucking neck all the time, Baek! I'm perfectly fine on my own, I can't fucking finish anything if you keep pestering me about this, so will you please just leave?"

   "You're- are you actually serious? I've been trying to look out for you because I fucking love you, you idiot. If you call that, "pestering," then I guess I will leave." Baekhyun was crying now, eyes shut tight like if he looked at Chanyeol right now, it'd break him even more. Chanyeol shut his eyes too, not wanting to see his boyfriend crying, especially because of him. 

   "Baek, wait, please, I didn't mean it like that, alright? I just-" before he could finish, he heard the door slam shut. That's when something triggered inside Chanyeol, falling to the floor and letting out choked sobs. The last thing he'd ever want is to hurt Baekhyun, but the slammed door had proved that he had been selfish and an idiot. How could he snap at him? How could he have been so dense and let Baekhyun feel like that? So many things were going through his head, as if a dam had been broken the minute Baekhyun had left. 

Chanyeol slowly got up off of the floor, starting to pace around the room with his hands fisted in his hair. Wave after wave kept hitting him, his once tired eyes had become red and filled with tears. He was angry. Angry and upset with himself and what he'd said. He grabbed the mug at his desk, and threw it against the wall, not caring about the damage it would do, because the damage he had done was much worse. 

Chanyeol didn't sleep. He tried calling Baekhyun a few times, leaving 3 voicemails telling him how sorry he is, but he got no response. He should've expected it, really, with how he reacted, but nonetheless he had to see if Baekhyun was okay. Joonmyun had texted him saying that Baekhyun was staying at his place for the night, and not to worry, and that he was safe, and other stuff Chanyeol couldn't read because his eyes were still cloudy. He covered himself in blankets, burying his face in Baekhyun's pillow that still smelled like the lavender scented shampoo he uses. The bed felt empty, and so did Chanyeol. 

Fast forward to now, Chanyeol feels his eyes burn from the lack of sleep and the countless times he had cried since last night, but he doesn't care. What he cares about is his Byun Baekhyun, and how he's going to fix everything. A minute passes until he hears his phone ring, scrambling hurriedly to answer it without noticing who it is, just hoping it's his lover.

   "Hello? Baek?" He murmurs hopefully.

   "It's Joonmyun. Baekhyun is on his way over now, but I just wanted to call and see how you're doing."

   "I'm feel like shit, absolute shit." Chanyeol used his free hand to run it through his hair, holding it there with a tight grip.

   "Well I expected that, especially with how Baekhyun was doing last night."

   "What happened? How was he, did he sleep? Did he-" 

Joonmyun interrupted, "I'll let him tell you the details, not my place to. Please, just fix this with him, okay? I love you both, please just fix it."

   "I will, I promise hyung." With that, Chanyeol heard the door creak open, immediately ending the call, looking up to see a just as tired and red-eyed Baekhyun before him. Without saying anything, Chanyeol got off the bed and rushed over to his boyfriend, hugging him as tightly as he could. For a moment, Baekhyun didn't hug back, causing Chanyeol to worry, but soon he felt arms wrap around his neck and tears seeping into his loose t-shirt.

   "Baby, I'm so sorry, I'm so fucking sorry I said all those things, I'm sorry I haven't paid attention to you, overworking myself, everything. I love you so much, Baek, I love you." Chanyeol said, kissing Baekhyun's forehead. 

Baekhyun looked up at him, giving a sad smile, and said, "I know, I love you too. I'm sorry I didn't come back last night, I know how you've been-"

   "Don't, don't apologize, you had every right to leave. I didn't listen to you, I deserved that."

   "Why have you been like this, Chanyeol? You've barely rested these past couple months and you haven't let anyone in, especially me. I was hurt." His gaze shifted to the floor for a moment, but looked back into Chanyeol's eyes with worry.

   "I don't know, I- I felt like I had to shut people out so I could get my work done, and it's all I could focus on. I felt like nothing I did was right and I couldn't finish anything and it was so frustrating and I'm sorry-" Chanyeol was cut off with a soft kiss to his lips, sighing into it like it was exactly what he needed. 

"Shh, baby, it's okay, everything's okay. I love you and I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving your side. No matter what you go through, I'll always be here. I love you with all my heart Chanyeol, I couldn't bear to leave you." Baekhyun kisses all over his face, causing Chanyeol to giggle slightly. It was like music to Baekhyun's ears.

"I know, I know Baek, thank you." 

 "Just don't do that again, okay? Don't overwork yourself, don't push me away." Baekhyun said in a sad tone, caressing Chanyeol's cheek with his thumb.

   "Never, I promise. I love you, baby." Chanyeol kisses him again, cupping Baekhyun's face in his hands so gently, like he was something so delicate, because to him, he was.

   "I love you too, I love you so much and I always will." Baekhyun smiles, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's tall frame and puts his head against his chest. Chanyeol kisses the top of his head, letting out a sigh of relief. His baby was back in his arms, and he didn't want to ever let go, and he never will. Not when he can smell the lavender scented shampoo in Baekhyun's soft brown hair, instead of on his pillow. 

He was snapped out of his state of bliss when he hears Baekhyun say his name.

   "Yeah, babe?"

   "I hope you plan on getting that stain out of the wall."

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic, wow I didn't expect to write this so soon. Thanks for reading!  
> Tumblr: stvrkisms  
> Twitter: bashfulbaek


End file.
